1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to dispensing devices, and more particularly to a composite molded plastic and paperboard device for dispensing material such as cellophane tape or wax paper from a spool or roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 464,378; 1,521,369; 2,118,791; 2,825,451; 2,921,674; 3,047,143; 3,086,309; 3,102,671; 3,371,774; 3,403,869; 3,815,801; 3,972,459; 4,091,927.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a dispensing container formed of molded plastic and paperboard in the same manner as that of applicant's invention, and which included a pair of integral molded plastic cylindrical supporting members bonded to opposing surfaces of end walls of housing structure and adapted for cooperation with each other to support a roll containing material to be dispensed from the roll, as well as an integral, molded plastic cutting member bonded to the housing and extending between the end walls thereof for cutting material dispensed from the roll.